RNA and DNA undergo a wide variety of programmed chemical modifications in all organisms, and these changes are essential for many biological processes including metabolism, gene regulation, brain function, immunity, and evolution. Defects in these processes manifest as disease states including cancer, neurological diseases, immunodeficiency syndromes, and infectious diseases. While different molecular machines are responsible for generating the large and diverse repertoire of modifications in any given organism, the researchers investigating these processes routinely encounter similar theoretical and technical challenges. Thus, there is a strong need to foster a meeting among researchers at the forefront of this broad area in order to overcome these hurdles and promote a deeper understanding of the underlying biology and resulting disease processes. The biennial RNA Editing Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is the only international meeting devoted to this mission. The 2017 meeting has three major aims. Aim 1 will be showcasing the latest research on editing and modification mechanisms and technologies that impact human health. This aim will be accomplished through 9 oral sessions with >60 talks including a keynote lecture by a Nobel Laureate, as well as through 4 poster sessions with >75 poster presentations. The program is organized to maximize discussion, learning, mentoring, and networking opportunities. Aim 2 will be creating opportunities for new and impactful collaborations to develop between established investigators in editing and modification field and new investigators and/or established investigators who are new to this area. This aim will be accomplished by providing opportunities for formal and informal discussions. Formal discussions will follow all talks, and informal discussions will occur during breaks, meals, open afternoons, poster sessions, and evening social periods. Aim 3 will be providing presentation, mentoring, and career development opportunities for all student, post-doctoral, and under-represented trainees, who are destined to become the leaders of the next scientific generation. This will be accomplished by holding a one and half day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for student and postdoctoral trainees prior to the GRC. The GRS will have 12 oral presentations and >25 poster presentations, as well as a career development keynote by a pioneer in the modification field. The GRS will provide a dedicated forum for student and postdoctoral trainees to present and discuss research and network with peers before participating in the GRC. This important event helps trainees to become relaxed and prepared to engage and learn from senior mentors during the GRC. Additionally, the GRC will also feature an educational opportunity called the Power Hour, which addresses the unique challenges faced by women in science. This novel event will be hosted by a leader in the RNA Editing field and an advocate for women in science. Overall, this biennial meeting is vital for the continued growth and advancement of the editing and modification fields, the cross-pollination of other fields, and the training of the next generation of scientists.